Eternal Darkness
by Juunigatsuko
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto didn't have enough power to convert the last cards and the world was shrouded with darkness. The community disappeared without a trace, including her friends and memories.Life itself is dying, but another is rising after it:Demons.S+S?E+T?


Author's Notes:Hi, there! This new fanfic, was created by a few inspirational CCS stories, that I have read in the past. I hope you like it and please take a few minutes to review.^_^  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own CCS or any of its characters(of course).  
  
Eternal Darkness  
  
CCS Fanfiction  
  
by Juunigatsuko  
  
Chapter 1:Farewell  
  
  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, was just your average, 17 year old girl with incredible athletic abilities, a sharp mind, and beauty beyond others, or so, she thought, many years ago. Her only solitude was her room which was within her tattered and torn so-called house. Huddled in a corner, tears ran down her cheeks as the images of the past ran back through her mind, over and over like a whirlpool continuously spinning in the ocean's deep abyss. Her failure to meet the final judgement plagued her mind every single day since it happened. Sakura didn't have enough power to convert the last cards and the world was shrouded with darkness. It converted itself back to the dark ages and the mighty towering cities and the community, disappeared without a trace. Her friends and family vanished and her memory of them was wiped away. Life itself was dying, but another was rising, after it. Demons of all sorts rose out of the darkness and they once more, took over the world. They haunted all who saw them and children were the most vulnerable to their feast. Zombies, ghosts, preying animals, and possessed souls, are only a few of those demons, who wandered the land, but the most feared of all, were the vampires, especially the one known as Dracula. She looked up and wiped away her tears. She pulled herself up, walked to her desk, pulled open a drawer, and took out the Clow Book...The Dark Card and The Light Card were on top of the deck, still UN-transformed. She softly closed the cover and peered out the window. She watched as the children played in the streets of the village, with the parents closely watching them. Only 5 families lived within the walls of their village, for the others had perished or were preyed upon by the demons. Their laughter calmed her soul, but she knew, they weren't going to be safe forever. Sakura made it her duty to protect these people and ever so often, she'd drentch the village's walls with holy water and fused crosses in its stones. It was their only protection against the demons, for they hated God and all its holy things, for they rose from hell itself.  
  
After countless years of training, Sakura knew her time had come. It was her turn to accept the name, Kyuuketsuki Ryoujin, Vampire Hunter. She had blamed herself for the Earth's fate and she knew deep inside, that if the human race was going to survive, she had to destroy Dracula himself, for he was the leader of all demons and King of Hell. Sakura pulled out her old back pack and started to pack the necessary objects:Cross, purifying solution(cleanses the blood if bitten by a vampire), holy water, knives, and some stakes. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the Clow Book hovering behind her. The cover flipped open and the cards started to circle around her.  
  
"You all still care and even want to go with me...after all of this? After I failed the final judgement?"asked Sakura.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt a strong aura coming from them and she smiled.  
  
"I take that as a yes."said Sakura, gleefully.  
  
She picked out the The Light Card and The Dark Card from the circling cards. Sakura hugged them close to her heart.  
  
"Just hold on...I know your losing power, but please...don't leave me just yet."whispered Sakura to the cards,"You've held on this long and I won't accept to lose you...please..not now..."  
  
Sakura pulled out her chain, and the icon of her Star was strung upon it. She held it close to the cards, and they glowed light pink.  
  
"There...you must feel better now."said Sakura as she hugged the cards close to her again.  
  
She felt somewhat drained, but she was ready to go. The cards shuffled themselves back into her Clow Book. As she was packing it, a young girl tugged at Sakura's skirt and she held up some clothes.  
  
"My mommy made these for you! They are embedded with crosses and soaked in holy water!You must wear this before you go on your journey, Kinomoto- san"smiled the young girl.  
  
"Thank you. I'll put these on right now."thanked Sakura.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes the young girl had gave her. When she came out, she wore a white and grey, short warrior dress with slits going up the sides for leg room, with a sword sheathed on her side with belts around her waist. She also has a steal shoulder pad with spikes sticking out and had knee pads and wrist guards. Each piece of clothing and armor had the cross embedded on them, front and back.  
  
  
  
"Wow! You look so strong, Kinomoto-san!"chimed the young girl,"Here are your boots!"  
  
"Thank you!"replied Sakura,"By the way, just call me, Sakura."  
  
"Okay, Kin-I mean, Sakura!"answered the young girl.  
  
Sakura slipped on her boots and took the girl's hand within hers.  
  
"Now, let's go outside..."smiled Sakura,"The time has come for me."  
  
When the young girl and Sakura were in the central area of the village, the villagers approached her.  
  
"You time has comed..."said an elder, also known as Nana,"You must stop Dracula once in for all."  
  
"Please be careful, Sakura."added a young mother,"I promise that my son, Ryo, will do his best to defend the village."  
  
Ryo approached her. He was only 15, had messy black hair, deep blue eyes, and had a muscular built. Sakura had trained him until he was ready to defend the village.  
  
"Sakura, take this."said Ryo, as he offered a bag,"It is full of food you will be needing for your trip to the Shadow Mountains."  
  
Sakura took the bag full of food. She hugged Ryo and the young girl tightly. Then, she bowed in respect to everyone else.  
  
"Thank you for everything you have done for me! I will not fail you!"promised Sakura,"I will defeat Dracula and make sure he never comes back again! The world will be full of light once again."  
  
She packed her received gifts in her backpack. As the gates opened, Sakura unsheathed her sword and held it high in the air. It had a worn, green lace, which was tied to handle, that dangled by Sakura's hand.  
  
"Dracula will go down to hell once again!"shouted Sakura,"And I will use this sword to kill him!"  
  
"We'll miss you, Kinomoto-san!"shouted the villagers in return as the gates closed.  
  
Sakura waved good-bye and was on her way. After a mile or so and killing a few zombie animals, everything started to get darker. Sakura stopped and pulled out a clow card from her pocket, that she had stored in there earlier. She sheathed her sword, pulled off her star key and chanted:  
  
"Key which holds the power of the stars  
  
Reveal your true form to me  
  
This Sakura commands under contract  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
She threw up the card and chanted:  
  
"Lend your powers to the key!  
  
Transfer the powers of this card  
  
to the key and lend me your powers!  
  
GLOW!"  
  
The glow card was released and it emitted a glow around Sakura. Once again, she pulled out another card and repeated the same incantation. The Shield Card was released and formed a protective bubble around Sakura. She felt even safer that now she was protected and given light to guide her way. Sakura came upon a sign. It read: Enter at your own risk! You have walked upon the Forest of Souls. A sweat drop ran down Sakura's forehead.  
  
"What can be so bad about the Forest of Souls?"thought Sakura.  
  
All of a sudden, the bushes behind her started to rustle violently, and she immediately unsheathed her sword. A dark shadow leaped towards her and her eyes went wide with horror.  
  
***  
  
Well this concludes the first chapter of Eternal Darkness. Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger and making this chapter boring, but the story needs to be told. Hehe. I desperately need your reviews if I am going to type up another chapter. Thank you! ^^  
  
~Juunigatsuko(December's Child) 


End file.
